yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Reira Akaba/Gallery
Official ReiraAkaba full view.png Reira Concept Art.png|Reira concept art. Reira's face Concept Art.png|Reira's face concept art. Reira's face without his hood Concept Art.png|Reira's face without his hood concept art. Reira concept art June 2016.jpg|Reira concept art from Animedia June 2016. Sketches Sketch of Tsukikage and Reira by Hiroki.jpeg|Official picture of Reira and Tsukikage drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūya, Reira and Discover Hippo by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Reira, Yūya and Discover Hippo drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reira by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Maiko Abe. Sketch of Reira by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Eri Kojima, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reira2 by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Eri Kojima. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reira and Tsukikage.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Tsukikage and Reira.png Arc V Ed 4 Reira asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Reira and Reiji.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 27 Ep27 Reira.png Episode 28 Ep28 Reira.png Ep28 Reira and Reporter.png Arc V 028 Ayu VS Layra.png Episode 31 Ep31 Reira, Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 33 Arc V Reiji, Nakajima and Reira.png Ep33 Reira and Reiji.png Episode 35 Ep35 Reira scared by Yūto.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Episode 46 Arc V 46 Himika and Reira.png Episode 48 Ep48 Reira vs Tatsuya.png Episode 49 Reira champion.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Reiji, Nakajima, Himika and Reira.png Episode 51 Ep51 Himika, Nakajima and Reira.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Arc V Teleporting Lancers.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira.png Episode 56 Reira and Yuya 56.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep57 Yūya and Reira.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 58 Ep 58 Amanda and Reira.png Ep 58 Yūya stop Reira.png Episode 59 Ep59 Reira.png Ep59 Yūya reassuring Reira.png Ep59 Crow and Reira.png Ep59 Reira and Frank.png Ep59 Reira, Frank, Tanner and Amanda.png Tsukikage saves Reira.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 67 Ep67 Reira scared.png Yuya and Reira.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Ep67 Close up Reira.png Ep67 Reiji and Reira2.png Ep67 Reiji and Reira.png Arc V Reira past.png Arc V Reira experimented.png Arc V Reira holding Reiji's hand.png Arc V Reiji and Reira holding hands.png Episode 73 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Reira talks.jpg Episode 75 Ep75 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 81 Ep81 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 86 Reira's full appearance.jpg Arc V Ep 086.png Reiji and Reira 86.jpg Reira 86.jpg Ep86 Reira Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png Episode 88 Reira and Serena 88-1.jpg Episode 89 Serena Reira 89-1.jpg Reira Yuya OF 89-1.jpg Episode 90 Yuya and Reira 91-1.jpg Yuya and Reira 91-2.jpg Ep90 Yūya and Reira2.png Ep90 Yūya and Reira.png Ep90 Reira scared.png Episode 91 Ep91 Obelisk Force confronts Reira.png Ep91 Serena and Reira.png Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Sora and Reira 93.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Reira.jpg Ep93 Chojiro reassures Reira.png Ep93 Reira, Chojiro and Shingo.png Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Reira and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Reira and Reiji hug 97.png Reiji, Reira, Security 95.png Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97-2.png Reira and Reiji 97-1.jpg Episode 98 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage 98.png Reira and Tsukikage 98.png Episode 99 Reira and Tsukikage 99.png Lancers 99.jpg The Lancers 99-3.png Reira and Reiji 99-1.png Reira and Reiji 99-2.png Reira and Reiji 99-3.png |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Reira and Crow 115.jpg Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira 115.png Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Episode 125 Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.jpg Episode 126 Reiji and Reira 126-1.jpg Reiji and Reira 126-2.jpg Episode 127 Reira and Reiji 127.jpg Ep127 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira.png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Episode 128 Ep128 Yūshō and Reira.png Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Reira and Yusho 128.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 17.png Category:Image Gallery